Bloody Angel
by Lilc93
Summary: Hitsugaya Toshiro has Hinamizawa syndrome, although Aizen didn't know that when he got Hinamori stabbed. T for blood and violence.
1. The Bloody Angel

**I don't own Bleach or Higarashi.**

All eyes widened at the sight before them, pierced by Captain Hitsugaya's blade was not Aizen as they had originally thought but Hinamori. They all watched in anticipation of a scream, a cry, something. What they got was an expressionless Hitsugaya landing on the ground with his head down and Hinamori in his arms. So it was fair to say they were shocked when he did a few things. First, he threw Hinamori at Kira, who had to dive and skid across the asphalt and broken ruble to catch her. Second, he through his head back and started laughing, a high and crazy laugh that you would have never thought to come from a child, let alone Captain Hitsugaya but what disturbed them the most was that when he looked up his pupils were mere tiny black slits and his iris's were darkened by rage and his own insanity. Everyone, even Hinamori who was barley concise, stared at him in surprise, interest or fear. Finishing his laughing fit he looks over at the shocked and interested Aizen and says in a dark voice tainted with insanity, "So you want to play, eh? That was quiet rude of you, taking the first turn but I guess I can forgive you. My turns up!"

Before anyone could even blink and probably going faster than any living thing before him Hitsugaya was before Aizen, grabbing the man's sword by the blade and ignoring the blood that rose from his hand at that, he punched Aizen in the face sending him flying into a building twenty feet away, weaponless. Hitsugaya then giggled as he sauntered over to Aizen and using Aizen's own blade cut through a pressure point in his body, rendering him paralyzed. The other captains jumped in then, not through any concern for Aizen but rather worried the effects that this episode would have on Captain Hitsugaya's mind. They didn't make it far though, because a large pillar of ice left over from the previous battle split and froze them in their places in the air. Taking his time, he walked over and kneeled beside Aizen.

_**SNAP. **_Everyone winced as one of Aizen's fingers was ripped away from his hand. _**SNAP, **_Another one. _**SNAP, **_Another one. This process continued until Aizen's hands were no more than twitching, bloody stumps. Hitsugaya then giggled and picked up Kyoka Suigetsu, cutting Aizen's hands of at the wrist. Then the elbows. Then he got to the shoulders and cut Aizen's arms off completely. Hitsugaya gave off that high and crazy laugh as he used Kyoka Suigetsu to carve patterns into Aizen's torso like a child with crayons. He only stopped when Aizen was long since a lifeless and bloody corpse and even the most seasoned warriors among them were horrified and revolted.

He stood up and activated his bankai, crouching as to fly off before suddenly falling over into the large puddle of blood that despite its size, was completely Aizen's. With the blood from his enemy splattered all over him and the large wings from his bankai, he looked like a bloody angel.


	2. The Escaping Angel

Hinamori Momo paced nervously around the fourth division, she heard about what happened after she fell unconscious and she finally realized that Aizen truly was evil. However, she was afraid that Hitsugaya wouldn't forgive her for so blindly following the traitor. Screwing up her courage, she finally entered Hitsugaya's room. The sight she was meet with left a dull ache in her chest because she had already heard about this multiple times from people who, rightly, felt spite at her for siding with the traitor. Hitsugaya was covered in bandages that despite the fact they were just changed were still a bright crimson. His limbs were bound to the bed with restraints because they thought that he might have another fit of insanity. Hinamori frowned in concern as she sat down in the chair next to his bed, the higher ranking shinigami had been mumbling about getting Hitsugaya into another fit and just dumping him among the remaining traitors and espada. He'd definitely die but he'd sure as hell take out the majority of them. She startled as one of the healers told her she had to leave now, standing up she left the room.

_**A few hours later**_

One of Hitsugaya's fingers twitched as his eyes opened. He looked around the room for a moment before snapping the restraints on his limbs simply by pulling. Standing up silently, he slowly and soundlessly snuck towards the gate between the Soul Society and the world of the living and without a moment's hesitation, jumped in.


End file.
